<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marianna by GasolineGhuleh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392829">Marianna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh'>GasolineGhuleh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Teasing, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some bickering over some lyrics, Mary finally lets you tie him to a cross.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Goore/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marianna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah fuckin’ right.” Mary throws a withering look at you before he goes back to the nail polish rapidly drying on his own nails. “That’s definitely not what it says. The line is ‘Marianna Cross’, dude. It’s obviously about his girl.” </p><p>“No way! It’s ‘Mary On A Cross’, how are you not hearing that? It’s so obvious! It could still be about his girl, you know.” You watch him for a moment as you blow on your nails, the color finally drying to the nice red that you had picked out for yourself. </p><p>“What kind of self respecting Mary would let themselves be on a cross?” Mary laughs to himself, obviously proud of his own joke. You let the silence hang for a moment.</p><p>“I could get you on a cross.” The sentence sits there for a moment in the air and you’re unsure if he even heard you. Slowly he recaps the black nail polish and looks at you.</p><p>“I’d like to see that.” </p><p>—</p><p>It’s two weeks later when you invite Mary over, only for him to come face to face with the cross you’ve set up in the spare room. It took a little over a week for it to arrive, a full day for you to set up, and another day of testing it out to make sure it wouldn’t break before you were comfortable. As soon as Mary walks in and sees it, his eyes light up.</p><p>“Fuck, you actually did it?” He walks forward to the cross and runs his hand across the supple leather, tugging lightly on the straps on either end and nodding to himself. “You sure this will hold me, babe? You know how fuckin’ strong I am.” You laugh brightly and nod.</p><p>“I’m sure, Mare. I jerked it all around before I even told you about it. C’mon, I’ll tie you in. You still wanna do this right?” You motion towards the cross and Mary looks at it for a moment, clearly thinking about it. “I can always suck your cock normally, you know. I don’t have to tie you up to this-”.</p><p>“Yes you do. C’mon. Crucify me baby.” Mary strips off his shirt quickly, pulling it over his head and only slightly smearing the fake blood on his forehead.He kicks his boots off into the corner, narrowly missing your own guitar (“hey!”) and standing against the cross, situating himself on the back board.</p><p>“You got it, Mare.” You take no time in binding his wrists to the outstretched pieces of wood, testing the binds to make sure that they aren’t uncomfortable. “Picked your safe word?” You lash the last of the bindings around his ankles and test that one as well. Everything satisfactorily tied you rise to your feet and remove your own top, tits bouncing as they’re freed of your ratty old band tee.</p><p>“Yeah, uh. Marianna. Cause that’s what the fuckin’ song says.” When you look over at Mary he’s wearing that shit eating grin of his and testing the bonds for himself. He seems satisfied with them. </p><p>“It sure doesn’t, but alright Mary. Whatever you say.” You shimmy out of your skinny jeans, leaving the panties in place, and kneel down in front of him. Tantalizingly slowly you rub your hand across the front of his pants, only slightly surprised by how hard he already is. Being tied up always gets him going.</p><p>“You gonna suck my cock?” Mary pushes his hips forward just slightly, his momentum stalled a little bit by his bindings. You glide your hands up his chest, leaning forward to press an open mouthed kiss to the dip in his hips, just above the waistband of his pants.</p><p>“Maybe I will. Maybe I should make this a bit more authentic?” You sit up onto your knees and kiss his rib, sucking to make a red mark. “Wasn’t Jesus speared right here?” You can hear Mary laugh above you as you lower yourself back down, unzipping his pants. </p><p>“Yeah but if you fuckin’ stab me, we’re done…for today at least.” You pull his cock out and give it a stroke, smiling when you hear his breath catch in his throat. Sticking out your tongue, you tap the head of his cock against your tongue a few times. “You gonna worship me on your knees, babe? Gonna take me deep and get my Holy seed?”</p><p>“As soon as you shut the fuck up.” You flash a smile up at him and finally take the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around him and lapping up the pre cum that’s already gathered at the slit. He groans and attempts to move his hips but is held back once again by the binds. You pull off of him with a pop and flutter your eyelashes up at him. “Do you think Jesus was this loud?”</p><p>“God I don’t fuckin’ care, just put your mouth back on me.” Already from your teasing hands and lips, Mary is close to coming undone. He’s struggling slightly on the bonds at his wrists and trying desperately to get his cock back into your mouth. However, you have another idea.</p><p>“Admit that you heard the lyrics wrong.” You lick a long stripe from his balls to the head of his cock, teasing him quickly before you pull off again, leaving only your hand to jack him off slowly. You twist your hand ever so slightly, squeezing harder towards the tip, just how you know he likes it. Mary breathes heavy, looking down at you and biting his lip hard. Finally-</p><p>“FINE! I heard them wrong! God, just let me cum!” You smirk at his desperation and take him fully into your mouth, bobbing your head quickly and making all of the sounds you know he likes. After making sure he’s covered in your spit you take him into your throat, swallowing twice around him quickly before pulling off, your hand flying over his cock. </p><p>“Gonna cum, Mare? Gonna cum while you’re all tied up on the cross like Christ? Gonna cum from how sacrilegious it is?” You taunt him as you jack him, finally leaning forward and taking the head of his cock into your mouth once more.</p><p>“Fffffuck!” Mary’s hips stutter as much as they can as he cums hard. Quickly, you pull your mouth off of his cock and let his cum hit your face and out stretched tongue, keeping your eyes closed as you do. You can hear him moaning above you as he comes down, as your hand squeezes the last drops of cum from his leaking cock.</p><p>“You good, Mary?” You stand slowly and start undoing his ties, massaging his wrists slightly as you do so.</p><p>“Yeah. But I realized I did hear the lyrics wrong.” You cock an eyebrow at him as you kneel one more time to remove the binds at his feet. “Yeah, it’s obviously marinara.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>